We'll Never Abandon Him
by littlebabyturtlelove
Summary: (Request story for OtakuFantasizer) If there is one thing you should never do, it is anger a family of Ninjas. Especially by taking one of their own. Shredder will regret the day he ever messed with the Hamato Clan. Plus, if you add an angry Mother bear named Arinna to the mix, things are bound to end up in large explosions. "Don't worry Leonardo, we're coming." his family swore
1. The Foot, they have him

**_HEY EVERYONE! Alright, so this is a request fanfiction from the wonderful OtakuFantasizer! You were a big help in making this chapter a reality so I thank you with all my heart!  
_**

**_This is my first request fanfiction, ever, so I'm not sure how it will end up. Hopefully you will all like it. This story is of course based off my other two stories, Father Mother and four little babies/ Father Mother and four little teens. For those who don't know who my OC character Arinna is, I suggest you go and read those stories first. _**

**_If you don't want to though that is fine as well, I tried my best to give a quick introduction of who Arinna is in this story as well. _**

**_This story takes place during the second season of TMNT (As some of you will probably realize during the chapter)! _**

**_Alright, I'm pumped, and here we go! _**

_My name is Arinna Kentin._

_Well, as of now, I simply go by Arinna. My last name only brings painful memories of the past, so I find it easier to simply leave it out._

_That isn't the point right now though._

_For who ever is reading this journal, I pray that life at that moment is better than how it is now._

_Perhaps it is my future self who is reading this? Or a random person who so happened to stumble upon it? Who ever it is, it truly doesn't matter to me. I just wanted some way to get my thoughts out of my chest._

_To tell someone, anyone, what happened._

_You see; it started a few weeks ago, when a tragedy occurred within my family. A tragedy that involved my little boy, Leonardo._

_I am the mother of four. They are all super sweet boys, I can assure you of that. They are strong, brave, and stick up for each other during every hard ship._

_They have always made me very proud. Their Father feels the same._

_And DON'T, give me that look. Their Father, is NOT, my husband._

_…Yes, I can see it in your faces already, even if I can't actually see you. You are thinking 'Oh, they must have had a bad relationship and split apart' or something like that. Well no._

_We were never together in the first place. _  
_Just to set it straight, my son's Father is a man named Hamato Yoshi, AKA, Splinter. I met him 15 years ago, and we became good friends. There was a large amount of different circumstances that happened, but we both decided to adopt out four sons together._

_So yes, my sons are not blood related to me, but they are still my sons. My four cute, mutant sons._

_...You know, after I wrote that I realized that some of you might not understand. You see, my sons are turtles. They were exposed to mutagen as babies and change into half human and half Turtle boys. Right now they are Teenage Mutant Turtles. Oh, and they are also Ninjas._

_Isn't that cool? Splinter trained them, cause he is a Ninja too. He even trained me, which I am very thankful for._

_Speaking of Splinter and that mutagen that was just mentioned a second ago, it got on him as well and changed him into a rat. Because of this he went into hiding under New York City, within the sewers._

_Together we found this old Subway terminal and are currently living there. Within that safe little terminal, Splinter and I raised and trained our sons._

_We never let them out onto the surface, knowing that people up there would never accept the boys. So they stayed hidden, until their 15 Birthday. Well, Mutation-day, is what we call it._

_My sons felt they were old enough to finally venture to the surface. Knowing we couldn't keep them in the sewers forever, Splinter and I agreed._

_They boys just adored the surface world, and everything up there. It was nice to see them so happy and free, even if they could only ever go out during the night so no one would see them._

_Everything seemed so right, like nothing could go wrong. That was until the Kraang started to arrive._

_They are weird little brain alien… things. Yeah, it sounds weird. They are aliens that are trying to take over our planet. They even made the same exact Mutagen that changed Splinter and the boys._

_I bet you don't believe me, huh? I don't really blame you. I probably wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't seen it for myself._

_Because of the Kraang everything started to get mutated. It seemed my sons fought a new mutant every day!_  
_And if that wasn't enough, the whole commotion with the Kraang brought us some unwanted attention from a few other enemies._

_An old rival from Splinter's past appeared. His name was Oroku Saki, or better known as the Shredder._

_He was this Ninja that has been fighting with Splinter for years. He even took his anger far enough to attack Splinter and his family, setting his whole world up in flames._

_Even now, I struggle to comprehend how someone can hate another being so much that you would intentionally want to see them suffer. To want to take away everything that is precious to them._

_I mean, if they were children and Shredder took Splinter's toy or something, I can sort of see that, because they are young. However, to take away another persons life, like Teng Shen (Splinter's wife) simply because she loved another man instead of you… I just… It is awful._

_That isn't even the worse of what Shredder had done. There is so much more._

_Especially since the recent occurrences, with Leonardo._

_It started two months ago, on a Thursday. My sons were about to head out on patrol, as they always did. This time though they were in search of mutagen containers, which were recently spilled throughout the city._

_How did that happen, I'm sure you are asking? Well, there was this Kraang ship, my sons tried to stop it, but accidentally spilled the Mutagen all over the city instead._

_Oh, and mutated our friend, April O'Neil's dad into a giant mutant bat._

_…Yeah, it was a pretty wacky day. She also isn't talking to us right now, which I can't really blame her._

_I mean, she will text me from time to time, only using a few words to let me know she is fine, but besides that, we have gotten complete silence._

_My third oldest, Donatello, has taken that silence pretty hard. He has pushed himself to the brink of exhaustion to find April's dad a cure, but hasn't caught a break yet._

_I know if anyone can find a cure though, he can._

_Anyway, back to what I was saying. My sons were just leaving for a patrol/search for Mutagen up in the city._

"Come home soon." I called to them. "It is said to snow later today."

"Snow?" Mikey looked excited. "I love snow!"

"Snow actually accumulates when low temperatures in the air cause water molecules-" Donatello began to explain.  
"Whoops." Raph faked as he stuck out his foot and tripped his brother.

"Hey!" Donnie yelled at him, jumping back up to his feet.

I rolled my eyes at the two. Moving towards the closet, I pulled out a box and made my way back to them, just as they were placing their weapons on their shells/belts.

"We're heading off." Leonardo smiled at me.

"Not without your scarfs." I placed the box on the table in front of them.

They paused, looking at the box. Recalling how I kept their scarfs in there for when the whether got cold, they moved towards me.

"Do we really need these?" Raphael grumbled, snatching out his red scarf that I made him.

"Yes." I answered

"We are cold blooded." Donnie reminded them, grabbing his own purple scarf.

Mikey yanked his orange scarf away with a giggle. Putting his scarf on, he cackled. "We look awesome!"

"I feel stupid." Raphael said under his breath, feeling embarrassed to have to wear the scarf, especially if they were going to go beat up bad guys.

As Leo approached, I took out his blue scarf. _His scarf had been the first scarf I ever made. It took me forever, and I made a lot of mistakes on it, but Leo would wear it regardless. He was always so sweet like that._

Throwing it over his neck and shoulders I wrapped it around him snuggly. Smiling at me, he lifted his head a bit for me to place the scarf on easier.

"There we go." I nodded, adjusting his scarf one last time. "You boys stay warm now." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"We will." Leo promised. "Be back soon!"

Turning away, he moved towards the Shell Raiser.

_I wish his words had been true_.

"Bye Mom!' Mikey rushed to me, giving me a kiss on the check before follow his brother.

"Bye bye." I smiled. As Donnie passed me I patted his head, gaining a happy smile. Then Raphael began to push pass me and I reached up and flicked the end of his scarf. Hitting his face, he looked to me with a smirk.

"See ya Mom."

"See ya. Listen to your older brother."

"No promises." He snickered, leaping over the railing. Rolling my eyes at him, I picked the box back up and looked within it. Moving towards the table, I pulled out my remaining scarfs inside.

I had a large brown one for Splinter, and a recently made Yellow one for April. I had hoped to give it to her for her to use.

I_ wondered if she would even accept it after what happened?_

Placing the Yellow scarf to the side I moved towards the Dojo, where Splinter was currently meditating. Chuckling to myself I tiptoed near him, knowing he was deep into his meditation.

Moving behind him, I grinned.

Throwing his scarf into the air, I quickly wrapped it around his neck before rushing to sit in front of him, acting innocent.

Sensing the slight disturbance, he opened his eyes.

"Hi." I waved a bit.

Blinking at me, he slowly scanned the room, as if expecting it to be trashed or painted pink in some sort of weird joke.

_Like I would do that, jeez._

_…Wait no… I might do that. Oh well._

"Where are the boys?" he asked.

Cheering internally at him not realizing the scarf was around his neck, I answered, "Patrol."

"I see." He reached up to run his fingers through his beard, but paused when he hand brushed the scarf. Looking down at it, he blinked curiously. "Arinna." He looked towards me, knowing I was responsible.

"Aww." I pouted. "You figured it out so soon?"  
"I was bound to notice anyway Arinna." He pointed out, but made no move to remove the scarf.

"It is going to start getting colder." I explained, giving him a toothy smile.

"Yes, I've noticed." Splinter looked around, feeling the air growing colder. "We shall have to start the fire place up again."

_It wasn't really a fireplace. It's more like a campfire that we keep towards the kitchen for when winter arrives. It is always so nice to use. It is like going camping. We surround the fire telling stories and laughing._

"We will need wood."

"I'm sure the boys can find some up on the surface.' Splinter lowered his head, closing his eyes. Content with that answer, and happy that he was keeping his scarf on I rose to my feet and moved out of the dojo to continue cleaning.

I cleaned for almost a whole hour, making sure the kitchen and living area was tidy before I heard the Shell Raiser moving towards the lair.

Knowing the boys were back, I smiled.

I_ hadn't realized how badly things had gone on the surface. It didn't take me long to figure out after my sons began to appear one by one._

All of them trudged into the lair like zombies, looking defeated and heart broken.

Feeling my broom slip from my fingers and hitting the floor, I stared at my sons with wide eyes. They froze from where they stood, staring back at me fearfully.

"M…Mom." Donnie said weakly. He looked worried, but not for himself, for me. As if he was afraid to tell me something.

_I remember this moment well. I had felt so afraid that it was hard for me to move. Yet, at the same time, I found myself focusing on their scarfs. Raph's was slightly torn, Mikey's was covered in dirt, and Donnie, he was holding it in his hand so tightly I thought it might just shatter, like glass_.

"Donatello." I gasped, shocked at his bruised and beaten form. Rushing forward, I moved to my three sons.

…_.Three?_  
Looking over their faces, my eyes widened.

_Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo- Why was he crying?!_

"Baby?" I asked softly, moving to my youngest and cupping his face. He sniffed, stepping forward to hide his face into my shoulder. Holding him close, I look to my older sons, dread sweeping over me.

"Mom- I… we…" Donnie stammered softly, looking over the verge of tears himself. Behind him Raphael cursed slightly, slamming his fist into the wall.

"It's my fault!" he bellowed

"W…What is?" I asked weakly. Slowly turning to me, Raphael's eyes were narrowed with sorrow and regret.

"Leo he… I'm sorry Mom."

I shook my head, not understanding. "Sorry? Sorry for what?

Behind us, the door to the Dojo swung open, and Splinter stepped out.

"What is going on here?" he demanded, stunned at his sons appearances. Looking at him from over my shoulder, I bit my lower lip. Scanning over all our faces, Splinter blinked. "…Where is Leonardo?"

I snapped my attention to Donnie and Raph, wanting to know the same thing.

With a pained expression Donnie opened and closed his mouth, unable to answer. Also, as if his older brother's name actually caused him physical pain, Mikey let out another sob.

I looked down to him, hushing him softly.

"Leo he-" Raphael spoke up, his voice hoarse. "He… Sensei he-" he choked on his words and closed his mouth. That was something Raphael never did.

…_Oh my gosh._

The dread and horrible feeling in my gut grew more and more.

_What? What happened to Leonardo? What happened to my son!?_

Seeing everyone's struggles, Donnie took a deep breath, and forced himself to speak. "The Foot…" I could barely hear his voice. "…They have him."

**Leo~! Nooooooo! I practically ripped out my own heart to write this chapter! And it will just get worse as the chapters go! (crying face) As they say, things always get worse before they get better. **


	2. You can't ask me to stay

**_Chapter twooooooooOOoo! I apologize ahead of time for any grammar/spelling errors there may be in this chapter! _**

_Oh, hey, you're still reading this? I thought you might have left by now, seeing how this story seems so 'unrealistic'. I mean, ninjas, mutant turtles, a mutant Rat. I don't really blame you for not believing me. If you do, then thank you._

_I apologize for the pause. I was needed in the other room. Anyway though, I'm back. Where did I just leave off?_

_…Oh yes, I learned that my son had been taken from me by the Foot Clan. Or more specifically, Shredder._

_Thinking back to it I… didn't exactly take the news in the most calm and sophisticated manner._

"WHAT?!" I roared.

My sons jumped in surprise, looking at their feet.

_Uh… yeah, I'm gonna skip some parts after that. Not because they are boring or anything I just… well, who knows how old you are. You could be seven and reading this!_  
_Cause you see, my next few words sort of went like…_

"He was taken?! By the Shredder?! That-!"

_OKAY! I'm gonna bleep that out. After that I was screaming and yelling all sorts of words that really shouldn't be spoken in front of children. I'm glad I had the right of mind to at least cover Mikey's ears before I started yelling._

"Arinna!" Splinter yelled towards me. "You must stay calm my friend. Letting your rage consume you will not help Leonardo."

Freezing, I turned to him with a cold glare. He stood his ground and narrowed his eyes at me.

"We will device a plan." He started to explain. "But first-" he looked towards our youngest son. "Perhaps we should allow Michelangelo to calm down."  
It was only then that I realized that I was still holding my little baby.

Feeling my tense shoulders begin to relax, I looked towards Mikey, who was trembling in my arms. Feeling my eyes soften, I regretted having snapped in front of him, scaring him more than he already was.

"Hey, it is okay baby." I whispered softly, carefully reaching up to caress his head, which he kept hidden in my shoulder. I lead him towards the kitchen, making him a quick cup of hot chocolate to help calm him down.

After whipping away his tears, and whispering soothing words to him, we both moved back to the living room, where Splinter was talking to Donnie and Raph.

He had been asking them what happened while they were up on the surface.

The boys spoke in low voices, barely heard.

Donnie did most of the talking, explaining how they had found a canister of Mutagen in the park and went to retrieve. When they got there though, this super powered robotic Foot soldiers appeared in an ambush.

_I remember fighting these Robots before. They were created by the Kraang. We first encountered them when Karai used them to capture Leo._

_This… was the second time my son had been captured._

_However, this was not the same as last time. Last time it was Karai who led the attack, and simple used Leonardo as bait to draw the other brothers out._

_I had a feeling that wasn't the full extent of Shredder's objectives. He wanted to make Leonardo pay during the mean time. He wouldn't just hold Leonardo as a hostage, he would do much more…. Terrible things._

Anyway, Donnie continued speaking. Since they knew the boys fighting styles, it didn't take long for them to start getting pushed back. The Robotic Foot Soldiers, Footbots could also be a name for them, mainly focused their attacks on Leo, who Donnie said kept trying to find a way for them escape.

Since he was so worried to get them out, Leonardo wasn't fully aware of his own battle, and was hit to the ground. They hit his head, knocking him unconscious.

Donnie said they tried to get to him, but they dragged him away. Not knowing what else to do, and knowing they were no match, they retreated.

"We shouldn't have run away." Raphael growled, glaring at his toes.

"We would have been captured too." Donnie mumbled, his voice sounding emotionless.

Slamming his fist against the table, Raphael opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

_I knew that moment must have been so hard for him. It was hard for all of us. This was the second time Leo was captured due to those Footbots, and Raphael had already blamed himself enough for the first time._

"Do you think it is Karai again?" I asked, looking to Splinter, already knowing the answer. _I couldn't bring myself to say it though._

"Perhaps. However, it may have been the Shredder as well." He said grimly, feeling the same way I did.

"We have to go after him." Raphael insisted.

"We need a plan." Donnie lifted his head.

"We'll make a plan when we find him!'

"Raphael." Splinter scolded. "This is a time were we must not act rashly. A family member is in grave danger and we must not take any risks."

Staring at his Father, Raphael slowly sat back down.

Through the whole conversation, Michelangelo was leaning his head against my shoulder, seeking comfort. I gladly gave it to him, rubbing the back of his shell.

_To be honest, this whole conversation, even now, seemed rather fuzzy to me. I remembered we argued on what to do, what steps to take, and trying to come up with a plan._

_Through all of this though, my mind only kept thinking of Leonardo. I remembered what Raphael said before._

_Leonardo had been kept in a cage when Karai last captured him. He had been tied up and gagged, surrounded by foot ninjas._

_That was what Karai, a girl who did not intend to harm Leo at the time, did. This situation was much different from that time._

_This was the Shredder we were talking about now. He was much more ruthless than Karai._

_If Leo was with him…_

I gritted my teeth, feeling my anger grow. _When I found that pile of tin I was going to rip him apart for touching my baby._

"We can't come up with a plan if we don't know where he is." I announced, my voice coming out in a dark hiss. Splinter and the boys looked at me in surprise. "Until we know what sort of position Leonardo is in, or what odds are against us, we can't not come up with a plan. We must find him first." I continued.

_I think I had a creepy look on my face, but Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello looked pale. Splinter looked deeply concerned, but slowly nodded in agreement._

"You are right Arinna. We must find the location they are keeping Leonardo."

"Then lets go!" Raphael jumped to his feet, always better at doing than speaking.

"I'm going with you." I rose to my feet. Michelangelo followed, holding onto my hand.

_It was strange how he hadn't said a whole word through this whole conversation. Usually he would have said something by now. It made me worried._

_It actually… made me realize just how young all my boys really were. They were 15, still only children. To have to go through this… it was terrible._

"Arinna. I'm not sure that is wise in your current state." Splinter spoke up.

Whirling around, I sent him a look that sent chills down the boy's spine. "I am fine." I hissed.

T_hinking back to it, I truly understand where Splinter was coming from. That didn't mean though that I understood at the time._

"You are allowing your anger to get the best you my friend." Splinter gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "If you continue like this you will make decisions that will put Leonardo and yourself in further risk."

My hands trembled at my side. _I wanted to argue; however I could feel in my heart that he was right. Which I hated_.

Turning away, I sighed deeply. "..,You can't… ask me to sit out of this Splinter."

Splinter nodded. "While I understand your feelings well, you must see the rational side to this."

"What are you saying?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Stay here and allow the boys to search for Leonardo-"

"What?!" I screeched, furious. The boys flinched. "I refuse!"

"Allow me to finish." He said quickly, holding up his hands. "Allow the boys to search for their brother alone. When Leonardo's location is found, which should give you enough time to meditate and calm yourself, the boys will call and you can join them in the rescue."

Opening my mouth, I could make no words. "I…" With a growl of frustration I whirled around so my back was to them and paced. "Enough time to- Wait for them?!" I repeated his words in small fragments. "I can't!"

_I hated it. I hated everything about this! I feel like Raphael right now for how much I hated all of this!_

There was a small sigh behind me from Splinter. "Boy, please leave us to discuss this situation alone?"

The boys stared at the Father, frozen. Pausing I slowly looked over my shoulder, seeing that they were looking to me on what to do.

"…It is okay…" I felt myself say in a angered, yet soft whisper. "Just… give us a few minutes." I practically begged them.

Exchanging worried looks, the boys quickly moved to their rooms to bandage themselves up and get ready for the search. Before Raphael closed his door behind him, he looked over his shoulder at me. Frowning, he slammed the door shut, leaving the two adults alone.

_It was probably for the best that he left._

I continued to pace about the room, unable to look Splinter in the eyes. He sat in a meditation pose within the center of the room, watching me carefully.

"…You're an idiot." I mumbled, shacking my head wildly.

"Perhaps." He nodded. "Or perhaps your rage blinds you?"  
"Blinds me?!" I turned to him. "How does it blind me? Are you not furious?"  
"I am." Splinter lowered his head. "However, me going on a large rampage through the city will not help."  
"I wont go through a rampage Splinter! I will go find my son!"

"And when you find him, what then?" Splinter snapped, giving me a hardened look. "What will you do when you find his location."

"I will rescue him-"

"Yes, you will." Splinter interrupted me. "However, I know what else you will do. As soon as you find him you will rush in, right into Shredder's trap."

I turned away sharply, folding my arms._ I hated how right he was sometimes._

"Arinna… please." The gentleness of his voice made me pause.

There was a short pause between us, and I could practically feel my walls of resistance shattering.

_Splinter had an odd way of doing that for some reason. When he stared at me sometimes, I felt like a small child. I hated that, but it was true. He could just… see me. If that makes sense._

_He knew what I was thinking sometimes way before I even knew what I was thinking_.

Moving to sit on the mediation pad within the living room, he motioned for me to sit next to him. Staring at him, I slowly trudged towards him. Plopping down next to him, I glared at the ground.

"Meditate Arinna. If you can calm your mind, I shall let you go with the boys."

Looking at him I folded my arms. With a huff, I got in a meditation position. "Even if I can't calm my mind I'm still going. You're not the boss of me."

"Ah yes, that is right." He nodded.

"Yeah. Don't want to repeat what happened a few years ago, do we?"

"I dislike brunt bacon." Splinter nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah so… shh." _I didn't want to laugh in this situation, but Splinter was… well, he was Splinter. He new me too well for my own good, even if I didn't always like it._

Closing my eyes, I struggled to relax my body and mind. _Every time I got close, Leonardo's face would flash in my mind and anger would burst up from my heart. It was frustrating… and painful._

After a few tries, I snapped my eyes open and ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. "I can't do this." I growled.

"Meditate Arinna, it shall help." Splinter insisted, not opening his eyes to speak with me.

"…I think shaving you would help." I said irritably, closing my eyes once again.

"Being bald is always a good look for you as well." He said within the darkness behind my eyes.

"…Shh Splinter, I'm mediating." I commanded.

After what seemed like forever, even though it was only 30 minutes, a sickening realization washed over me.

_I wanted to kill something. No, I wanted to kill the Shredder._

_It was probably most of my 'mother bear instincts' kicking in, but I seriously wanted to kill him. Even now I do._

_If I had gone on that search that night, I probably would have killed a few people._

_Those people would probably have included a few foot, Shredder, and possibly Karai since this is the second time she had pulled this junk._

_I mean, the first time I can sort of forgive since she didn't really hurt Leonardo. She just sort of embarrassed him/ used him to teach the footbots some of the Boy's fighting styles._

_That I can' forgive._

_This time, not so much because I gave Karai a clear warning not to do this again._  
_What did she do though?_

_She did it again!_

"Mom?"

The sound Donatello calling me caught my attention. Opening my eyes and lifting my head, I could see the boys all standing there, ready to go.

"We're… heading out." Donnie said softly.

The boys looked at me worried, most likely thinking I was going to snap into Angry Mama Arinna again.

_I was struggling to keep that in, to be honest._

"…Arinna?" Splinter glanced at me.

_I hated it. I hated it, I hated it! If there was one thing I managed to think through during my failed attempt of meditation, it was that I couldn't go on this search._

_At least… not this one._

_Splinter was right. If I went I would run straight to Shredder's evil head quarters and charge through the door, regardless of who was in there._

_If I had gone that night, I probably would have gotten myself killed, and never would have helped Leonardo_.

Biting my bottom lip, I rose to my feet. "…Go." I said softly.

Surprised, the boys bowed to me, understanding what I meant.

As they turned to leave, I felt a rush of panic wash over me.  
"Just-!" I called out to them.

They paused, looking over their shoulders at me.  
"Just… please… please." I begged softly, feeling my voice become very airy. "Stay safe."

I must have had a torn look on my face, because the boys looked at me in shocked and hesitant on whether to go or stay there with me.

Mikey looked ready to cry again and rushed to me, giving me a tight hug. Gladly accepting a held him close.

"Come home soon." I whispered in his ear.

"I will… I-I promise." He pulled away, giving me a weak smile. Nodding I nudged him towards his brothers. "Now… go on."

My sons all nodded to me, giving me encouraging smiles before they rushed towards the Shell raiser.

_Watching them go was hard. I wanted to run after them, but new I probably would have held them back more than helped. So I decided to wait, and re-attempt to meditate. Calm my mind, then go help them rescue Leonardo._

_That is… if they could find him._

_I hated the thought as soon as it came into my mind and scolded myself. How could I have not believed my sons would find their older brother? Yet, even after scolding, the thought still remained._

"They shall find him my friend." Splinter said beside me, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah…" I said softly, looking to my feet.

"Come." He turned me and led me towards the kitchen. "I shall make you some tea."

I looked up at him, and he gave me a soft smile.

_Though he seemed calm, I could… see something in his eyes._

_I could also feel it in the way he gripped my shoulder. Though he meant to be soft and gentle, I could tell that he was tense. He was… angry._

_It was then that realization came into my mind._

_Splinter was also furious, just like I was. He wanted to go searching for Leonardo as well, but held himself back, because he knew he would do the same thing I did._

_He would rush to Shredders main head quarters and storm the place._

_He wasn't just holding me back from being rash, he was holding himself as well._

Slowly reaching up to Splinter's hand that he rested on my shoulder, I grabbed one of his fingers and held it tightly in my palm. Looking to me in surprise, he paused.

_I wasn't sure what sort of expression I had at that time, but I remembered Splinter's._

_It was shock, frustration, and he looked hurt._

Putting on his best smile, he led me the rest of the way to the kitchen.  
He made me tea, got me a little lemon for it, and sat me down at the table to drink it. He watched over me those next few hours.

I'm glad he was there. I don't think… I could have handled being alone in those hours. I'd like to think that he felt the same way. That I somehow helped him over come those hours… even just a little.

**(Sniffle) This chapter was definitely difficult for me to write. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Next chapter we are going to check in on Leonardo, so stay tune!**


	3. Give It Back!

**_LADUNDUNNNNNN! New Chapter! I apologize before hand for any spelling and/or grammar errors you might find during this chapter! I hope you enjoy it! _**

_Time was a jerk. Seriously, it never worked the way you wanted it to._

_When you wanted time to slow down because you were enjoying yourself, it went by so fast. It is like it saw you were happy and speeds up just to ruin your day._

_Same for the opposite._

_When you were nervous, or scared, and you wanted nothing more than time to fly by, it would slow down. Every second would pass by so slowly that you would think the whole world had ended._

_Yeah, Time was jerk._

Tapping my finger against the table, I glanced at the clock again. _The boys had left no more than 30 minutes ago and already it felt like it had been an eternity._

"Arinna, your tea is getting cold." Splinter spoke up softly. It was so soft I almost didn't hear it. I thought I might have imagined it.

Seeing that he was looking at me though, I knew I hadn't.

"Oh…right." slowly reaching for my tea I lifted it up to my lips. Taking a small sip I blinked at the bittersweet flavor. "Thank you for the Tea."

"You already said that." Splinter announced.

"…Did I?" I looked to him in surprise. I honestly couldn't remember anything of these past 30 minutes except for the slow moving minute/second hand.

"Several times." He nodded.

"Oh… Sorry." I lowered my gaze.  
"It is alright my friend." He assured, taking a sip of his own tea. Another pause of silence filled between us, and I felt myself looking to the clock once more.

"…When will they return?" I asked softly. "Or, do you think they will call to let us know." Under the table, I gripped my phone tightly between my palms.

"Only time will tell Arinna." Splinter said solemnly.

"…Time can go die." I grumbled.

Splinter said nothing, but nodded his head. _Had he actually just agreed with me?_

_I suppose it didn't matter if he did though, because whether we liked time or not, it wasn't going to speed up for us any time soon._

With that, we both sat there in silence, staring at the clock. The only sound heard with the soft 'Tic' every second.

_It was almost enough to make you go mad._

A few hours later, the boys returned. Not even a glint of hope shined in their dull eyes.

Scrambling out of my seat, having heard their arrival, I tripped slightly down the stairs.

Rushing to them, I scanned their faces. "Did you-" I trailed off.

"We couldn't find him." Mikey answered in a soft, broken voice.

Time was a jerk again, for it stopped. It halted, leaving nothing but a cold feeling pulsing through me.

The whole lair suddenly felt so cold and empty.

"There was no trace. We have… no idea where they took him." Donnie added softly, his voice cracking a bit at the end. "We even looked at where Shredder usually hides out but no one was there."

"No one?" Splinter questioned.  
"It was abandoned. They must be keeping Leo somewhere else." Raphael folded his arms, keeping his gaze to the ground. We all stood there for a while, letting the sickening realization seep in.

_Oh god… if Leo wasn't there, then where was he? What was he going through right now and we spoke?!_

"Arinna." Splinter's voice pierced through the silence like a knife, making me jump in surprise. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he gripped it softly. "Why don't you take Michelangelo to get washed up?"

Slowly looking over my shoulder at him, I stared at him.

His expression was dark, yet it held such a softness in his eyes that I couldn't really place. It was worry, that was for sure, but I couldn't really tell for who.

_Was it Leo? Our other three sons? Me? Or maybe, all five of us? I wasn't sure._

Slowly looking back to Mikey, I could see the large spots of dirt that covered his frame. Bruises littered his face and knees as well.

Stepping forward, I brushed a bit of dust of his shoulder. "Right… a bath. You need a bath." I mumbled to myself, as if trying to convince myself to continue walking.

Looking up at me with round baby blue eyes, Mikey started to reach his hand out for me. Feeling my heartbreak at the sight, I held back a sob.

"Come on baby." I said softly, taking Michelangelo's hand and leading him into the bathroom. Behind me I could hear Splinter once more begin to speak with Donnie and Raph. I had an odd feeling that he wanted me to leave for a reason.

_He probably didn't want to upset me more than I already was. I was thankful for that. _

The bathroom was rather simple. A toilet, a sink, and one large rounded tub in the corner of the room.

When we got inside I started a bath for him.

Staring at his feet, I could tell that he wasn't very motivated to be taking a bath. So I helped him take off his elbow and kneepads, placing them to the side. Hopping into the water, Mikey said nothing as he soaked in the tub.

With a small frown I rolled up my sleeves and grabbed a washcloth. Sitting on the side of the tub I took Mikey's hand and began to scrub it with some soap, washing off the dirt.

Lifting his arms he allowed me to clean him up. I scrubbed at his arms and shoulders, and onto his carapace and plastron.

It was actually surprised to see just how many tiny little scratches from battle covered Mikey's shell.

After a while I moved back up to his face. He didn't look at me and I had to lift his chin to get at his cheeks. Gently rubbing soft circles on them, I gave him the best smile I could.

Staring at me, he down casted his eyes. The day's events swam painfully in those blue orbs of his.

Not sure what else to do for him, I looked to the top of his head. Slowly reaching up, I began to gently caress his scalp.

When he was little, I could always comfort him best by petting his head.

So I continued to caress his head gently, hoping it would help him feel even slightly better.

There was a sniffle.

Pausing, I moved the washcloth away to look at Mikey's face. His eyes were slightly puffy and his bottom lip quivered.

"…Michelangelo?" I whispered.

"N-Nothing… I got soap… in my eyes." He stammered, looking down. Still holding his chin up, preventing him from hiding his face I cupped his face with my hands.

"…I'm sorry." I whispered, wiping a bit under his eyes, as if to wipe the soap away. When I tear fell down his face I said nothing, and wiped it away, as if it was just another soap bubble. "…I'm sorry I got soap in your eyes." I said.

Another tear fell, and my son sniffled. "…I… wanted to protect him too."

Rushing forward, not caring that Mikey was still soaked, I brought my baby into a tight hug, letting him cry into my shoulder.

_My brave little baby._

"Well find him… We will." I promised into his ear. "I promise."

_Even if it was the last thing I ever did, I was going to bring Leonardo home. _

-000-Leonardo-000-

_This day couldn't get any worse._

_To start it off, it was cold. Turtles hated the cold._

_Then, Karai decided that of all the days to attack, she would attack us now. And not just by herself, but with her little Foot Bots too! Oh, and Vader!_

_The weird Ninja guy named Vader! He was apparently Shredder's third in command after Karai, and he was good. Like, crazy good. And when I said that I mean he was really good, way better then Bradford, and crazy. I'm not joking here, he was crazy._

_My Mom met him during the same time I first met Karai. She even agreed with me that he was a strange guy. The way he moved, talked, and even just... stood there, was just weird. _

_Think Mikey, but just plain creepy. Not saying that Mikey is crazy or anything, but you have to admit that my brother can definitely be a little... how to say this nicely? Unique? _

_Yeah anyway, that is what happened. It was mainly Vader that took me out. He got me from behind when I wasn't looking. The Jerk. _

_Oh yeah, and right now, I'm being dragged through this new Foot Ninja's base to see Shredder. How great is that?_

Shoving me forward, I was forced to my knees. Growling slightly, I lifted my head to glare at who ever hit me down. Seeing that it was Karai, I narrowed my eyes.

She smirked at me, striding in front of me. "Just as promised, Father." She bowed. Vader strode to join her.

He was wearing what he usually wore. The normal Foot Ninja outfit, but with an extra metal helmet on top his head.

"Put up a good fight too." Vader giggled. "He even let his brothers go while he took the fall. What a good big brother."

"Vader, shh." Karai hushed him by pinching his hand.

"Ow." Vader flinched away. "Shredder, your daughter is being mean." He whined.

My eyes widened when he did that. Looking forward, I was stunned to see none other then the Shredder staring down at me from his chair.

Completely ignoring Vader, Shredder locked his gaze with me. "Leonardo." He greeted in a dark tone. "Welcome."

"…Not a very pleasant one." I grumbled.

Rising to his feet, he moved towards me. "You and your brothers have been quite the annoyance Leonardo. Perhaps if you tell me the location of Hamato Yoshi I will make your demise quick?"

_I knew he would want to know that. We'll forget it Shredd-Head._

"Never." I spat at the ground by his feet. Looming over me, he grabbed my by the top of my shell and lifted me up.

Feeling too weak to put up much of a fight I kicked my legs feebly.

Lifting his blade to my throat, he chuckled. "Rest assured Turtle, I shall not kill you yet."

"Oh, how kind of you." I muttered.

"How kind indeed. Do not worry though, we have ways of making you talk." Throwing me to the ground, I winced when my shoulder impacted hard with the stone.

"Have you searched him of all possible weapons?" Shredder turned to his daughter.  
"Yes Father. All that remains is his mask." Karai said.

"And his cute little scarf!" Vader cooed.

Looking to me, Shredder narrowed in on the scarf my Mom made me. Panicked washed over me when he reached to take it. I tried to shuffle to the side to stop him, but he was too fast.

Snatching it off my neck, he stared at it with distaste.

My scarf had several different patches on it, and a few weird looking stiches in it because it was the first thing my mom had ever tried to sew. She had worked for weeks to make that for me.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Give that back!"

Glancing at me, Shredder blinked. "Oh? So this scarf holds importance to you?"

I froze, clamping my mouth shut.

"Burn it." He tossed the scarf over his shoulder to Vader, who caught it in his hands.

_WHAT?!_

Vader actually seemed a little surprised by the command, and looked to Karai for guidance. She said nothing and shrugged.

"There is a fire place in the other room." she suggested.

_They were really going to burn it?!_

"No! Give it back! My Mom gave that to me!" I screamed angrily, struggling to get to my feet. Karai's eyes widened at me, and she glanced to the scarf.

"Insolent Turtle." Shredder suddenly kicked forward, hitting me straight in the gut. Finding myself gasping for air, I crumpled to the ground. "You shall learn to hold your tongue in my presence." He motioned for a few Foot Bots to step forward. "Take him to the cells."  
Two pairs of arms began to grab me, dragging me towards the door. Hazily opening my eyes, I looked to Vader. He held my scarf between his fingers, staring at me.

"Give… it back…" I whispered, barely able to get the words out through the pain of my body. "Give… IT BACK!" I screamed just as I was dragged out and the doors were closed in my face.

_That was the scarf my Mother made me. The scarf she spent weeks making. It was the first thing she ever sewed and she sewed it just for me. She poked herself with the needle around a million times for me!_

_She was… probably worried sick right now, because of me!_

"…Giveitback…" I mumbled, feeling my body growing limp and my vision blurry. Unable to stay awake any long, I fell into darkness, letting the Foot Bots drag me where ever those cells were.

_I was wrong... This day just got worse._

**_Aww, Leo :( I just wanna rush and give him back his little scarf.  
_**

**_Anyway, hope you all liked this chapter! The next one will be out as soon as it can! _**


	4. Totally Not Wicked

**_To start of, I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out! _**

**_Hope you all enjoy it though! Sorry if it was short!_**

_Learning that the boys hadn't found Leonardo was a hard thing to hear. What came afterword was even more of a struggle._

_The boys had to wait until nightfall to continue the search. I could see in their eyes how badly they wanted to rush to the surface to find their older brother, but Splinter convinced them to stay. It was too dangerous._

_So they tried to make themselves busy. Donnie closed himself off in his lair while Raphael got into his training._

_However Michelangelo found no motivation in TV or games. So he sat on the couch, hugging his knees close to his chest. I tried to get him to read one of his comics, but he said he just wasn't in the mood._

_Not knowing what else to do, and knowing he wanted some time to himself, I left the lair._

_I did what I could during the day since I was still able to go to the surface, but it isn't like I can just go leaping over buildings either. People would see me and report it._

_So I had to go through the crowded streets, and let me tell you, it is very hard to get through New York city sometimes._

_Several times I had been tempted to call April to ask for her help, but I kept having to remind myself that she was angry at us._

_…Maybe I should though? She wasn't the type of person to just turn her back on someone if they needed her, even if she was angry at them. And Leonardo was once her friend._

_He still is though, even if she doesn't want him to be._

_In the end I couldn't make the call and just kept searching. I cornered and questioned solo gang members, but the Purple dragons didn't seem to know anything about Leonardo either._

_I hadn't really expected them to anyway, but I did get a little frustration off my chest._

_Not like it matters though._

_I could beat up a hundred Purple Dragons, but that would never make me feel better. Only Leonardo could do that, when he was safe and sound at home._

_Leonardo…_

_Where are you?_

-000LEONARDO000-

_You ever get that feeling like you are being watched? Or maybe that feeling like you are trapped in a little box, barely able to breath?_  
_Yeah, that is where I am right now. A suffocating little cage monitored by cameras._

_I suppose it could be worse._

_I could have a very unpleasant and smelly room mate with me too._

_Oh wait, I shouldn't have said that just now. I just know Shredder is gonna some how get that idea in his head and throw a smelly room mate with a bad attitude in here to keep me company._

_I think I would rather get beat up by Raphael in front of Master Splinter then stay locked up in here for another second._

_Picture being locked in here with Raphael and Master Splinter, and having Raphael beat me up. Thinking like that makes my day seem a little bit more bearable. _

_Oh wait, what if Mom was there too? I don't think I could take that shame and embarrassment. Being beat up in front of Master Splinter was embarrassing, true, but he technically beat us up all the time. He always sees us collapsed on the floor or messing up in our training._

_Mom though, she only comes in for Tuesday and Thursday training. Those days we are on the top of our game. Every other day my brothers and I relax a bit more._

_I'm not sure how to explain it when it comes to her seeing us mess up. Maybe it is the fear that she will see us mess up and not be as proud of us anymore. Like we would lose importance in her life._

_Though she never seems too concerned about that. We see her mess up all the time. Well, not so much in training, but definitely in everything else._

_Like the scarf she made me. She messed up so much in that, and got it to the best she could before she gave it to me._

_She was worried that I wouldn't like it, sure, but she wasn't ashamed that she messed up. It just doesn't seem to bother her. It is like she accepts it about herself that she will always makes mistakes._

_That is something I wish I could learn from my mother._

_How to accept my mistakes. I can honestly recall every single mistake I have made all the way down to when I was 4._

_Is that sort of sad?_

_I'm sure Raphael would laugh at it and ask for me to tell him some of the mistakes, just to rub them in my face._

_I can't help it though. If I fail, I not only fail myself, I fail my family. Any choice I make decide if my brothers live or die. And right now, I can clearly see where my choices have gotten me._

_Locked up in Shredder's little prison._

_…I guess there is a bright side to this. Shredder never came in to brag or gloat over capturing my brothers, so that must mean they got away and back home safely._

_Hopefully none of them are injured._

_Oh, and I hope Mom isn't worrying too much. I'm sure Master Splinter is keeping his cool, but Mom can sometimes… get a little carried away when worried._

_Like that one time the Purple Dragons attacked Mr. Murakami's house. We went to stop them, and were beating them up like normal, but none of us noticed one guy sneaking up on Mikey. He was helping Mr. Murakami-san up and hadn't noticed the guy._

_I should have been watching, but was only a little too late in calling Mikey's name before the guy hit my baby brother on top of the head, hitting him to the ground. We were lucky Mikey didn't get to bad of a concussion, but the guy… yeah, he wasn't so lucky._  
_As soon as Mom saw that, she was on that guy within seconds. She literally pounced on him like a wild animal and started beating him up._

_She was moving so fast that Raph and me couldn't even keep up with her sometimes. It took both of us together, and a piece of rope to finally pull her off the poor guy._

_Mom can be a beast when provoked._

_Pausing from my train of thought to shiver, I scowled._

_Why is this room so damp and cold? Haven't they ever heard of heaters?_

_I was really starting to miss Mom's scarf right about now. To most it may not have been the most beautiful thing, though it was awesome to me, it definitely kept a Turtle warm._

_I was soo going to punch Karai and Shredder in the face for taking it from me._

_…I wonder if Karai really burned it? I saw the fire place, and Vader was walking over to it. So that probably means he did, didn't he?_

_If he didn't, Karai surely did. She loved finding any way she could to make my life miserable._

At the small sound of a click, signaling that the cage door was being unlocked, I lifted my head. The room was relatively dark, so I squinted when the door opened, revealing a large ray of light.

Now that I could see a little clearer, I frowned to find both my wrists and ankles chained to the wall and floors.

The chains weren't too short so I could sit and stand if I wanted to, but I couldn't really move away from the corner of the room.

They wouldn't usually give me so much elbow room. There had to be more to this.

Narrowing my eyes, I watched silently as Karai and her Father, the Shredder, moved into the room. Their steps were in sync as they came closer to me, both having a similar glint to their eyes.

Both of them wanted revenge, and both of them wanted to take it out on lucky old me.

_Yay._

"Guests." I said dryly. "I hope you brought a house warming gift."

_I was not in the mood for this. I was tired, hungry, and cold. At least bring some bread with you if you have come to gloat!_

"I have a sword if you want it." Karai said playfully. "You don't seem to have any shelves yet to put it though, so I'll just stick it in your leg."

"I will sadly deny your gift, for I have plenty of swords." I said back, my voice coated with sarcasm.

Karai smirked a bit, glancing at her Father. Standing tall, my Father's arch enemy took a few steps closer to me.

"I hope you got some good rest Leonardo." He said, his voice blank, showing no real concern for my well being.

"Little damp." I growled. "You should get a heater."

Saying nothing Shredder walked a little to my right, checking over the chains that were binding me to the corner.

"Tell me Turtle, are you ready to speak?" he inquired.

"Tell you all my family's secrets just from a little trouble sleeping? Not happening." I narrowed my eyes.

"Alright Turtle." Shredder narrowed his eyes right back. "I'll give you one last chance. Where are Hamato Yoshi and your brothers hiding?"

Looking up to meet his cold glare, I stood my ground. "I will never tell you."

"Insolent Turtle." Shredder shook his head. He sounded more disappointed then angry for some reason. Snapping his fingers, my eyes widened a bit when three more foot shoulders came into the room.

"Do as you wish." He waved them off, exiting the room.

Karai glanced at me, her eyes narrowing, before she too left the room. She was leaving me alone with the three, really big, and really menacing looking Foot Ninjas. I could only assume what their job was, and I was sure I wasn't going to like it.

At the door, Karai suddenly paused. She glanced over her shoulder at me, and I swear I thought I saw something. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, but I thought I saw the look of hesitation cross her face.

I was never able to make sure though because as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

Turning away, Karai left the room, leaving me with my three new friends.

_Yeah, I could see it in their eyes. Shredder had given them certain ordered._

_He wanted answers, and as everyone knows, there is usually only one way to get answers out of a ninja._

_You force it out._

And just as I expected, one suddenly stepped forward, hitting my straight in the gut. Though my shell blocked most of the attack, it still knocked some of the wind out of me and I fell to one knee.

_Yup… called it_.

Looming over me, I could practically see them all smirking at me from behind their masks.

Grabbing the top of my plastron, they heaved me back to my feet and had me slightly dangling in the air, just to throw my to the ground and kick me. Wincing at the new bruises covering my already bruises body, I bit my bottom lip.

Another fist collided with my head, and I saw stars for a second. My vision blurry, I struggled to get back to my feet. _If this is how they wanted to play, then so be it. I can endure.  
_

Lifting up my head in defiance, I glared at the three. They all glanced at each other, and in one quick motion, they all slammed their fists into my gut.

_...No, I didn't need the air in my lungs or anything like that. _

_I think I preferred to have my face slammed into the dirt. I was also starting to realize why I was given so much elbow space with the chains._

_As my Mother would say… This is totally not wicked_.


End file.
